The Perrin Sequence
The Perrin Sequence (Trình Tự Perrin) là một trong sáu Syndicate, quản lý bởi giám đốc của họ, Ergo Glast, một cựu tài phiệt và nhà khoa học người Corpus. Họ hướng đến khả năng hòa giải xung đột bằng thương thuyết và giao dịch thay cho lối suy nghĩ bạo lực và khinh thị của Corpus để đem lại thu nhập. Là một nhóm Corpus nhỏ, kho vũ khí của họ được thiết kế dựa theo công nghệ Corpus, điển hình như bộ trang bị Secura của họ. Các Tenno thỏa hiệp với Syndicate này sẽ nhận lại Mod Cường Hóa cho các vũ khí sau khi lên mức Điều Hành Cấp Cao (Senior Executive), bao gồm Acrid, Grinlok, Spectra, và Lanka. Hiệu ứng đặc biệt của mod và vũ khí của Syndicate này là Trình Tự (Sequence). Sau khi nhận đủ Danh Vọng (Standing) để đạt hạng Đồng Nghiệp (Partner), Tenno có thể quy đổi Danh Vọng ra Mod Cường Hóa cho các Warframe Banshee, Chroma, Inaros, Ivara, Mag, Nekros, Rhino, Trinity, Valkyr và Vauban. Thứ Hạng Vật Phẩm Ván Cược Của Glast (The Glast Gambit) The Glast Gambit is an optional quest offered by Ergo Glast of The Perrin Sequence, which pits the Tenno against Nef Anyo's schemes as they attempt to unearth the mysteries behind the people known as the Mycona and the Infested. Câu Nói Khi có thay đổi hạng: *''"We stand behind you. Let's build a brighter future. (Có chúng ta đằng sau đây. Hãy cùng xây dựng một tương lai tươi sáng.)"'' :: *''"The Perrin Sequence reject the Corpus doctrine that conflict is opportunity. We see the numbers differently. A shared prosperity can bring a shared peace. (The Perrin Sequence từ bỏ luân lý của Corpus rằng tranh chấp là cơ hội. Chúng ta nhìn các con số bằng đôi mắt khác. Một nền thịnh vượng chung có thể mang đến hòa bình thực sự.)"'' *''"Are you betting against us, Tenno? (Ngươi đang đặt cược với ta ư, Tenno?)"'' *''"The probability of us working together has converged on never. (Xác suất trong đó chúng ta hợp tác cùng nhau là bằng không.)"'' :: Khi đề nghị cống nạp: *''"We must raise more capital to pursue our goals. (Chúng ta cần đầu tư thêm vốn để đẩy nhanh tiến trình.)"'' :: Khi hoàn thành cống nạp: *''"Congratulations Tenno on your promotion, much deserved. (Chúc mừng thăng chức Tenno, rất xứng đáng.)"'' :: Khi bắt đầu nhiệm vụ Syndicate: *''"Your calculated survival probability is encouraging... Good luck. (Tính toán của ngươi về khả năng sống còn rất đáng khen ngợi... Chúc may mắn.)"'' Khi cử Biệt Đội Tử Thần: *''"We Perrin always collect our debts. (Perrin chúng ta luôn lấy đủ số nợ.)"'' *''"We have decided that you are bad for business. (Chúng ta đã thống nhất rằng ngươi không tốt cho việc kinh doanh.)"'' Khi bán vật phẩm: *''"These are our best deals. (Đây là những món hàng phân phối tốt nhất của chúng ta.)."'' :: *''"This is what we offer. (Đây là thứ mà chúng ta cung cấp.)"'' :: *''"These are a bargain, just for you. (Đây là các thỏa thuận, chỉ dành riêng cho ngươi.) "'' :: Khi mua vật phẩm: * "You have excellent taste. (Ngươi có thẩm mỹ tốt đấy.)" * "You scratch our backs, we'll scratch yours. (Giúp đỡ chúng ta, và ta sẽ giúp lại ngươi.)" :: * "Deal. (Chốt.)" Ngoài Lề * Perrin Sequence (Dãy Perrin) là một dãy số toán học được nói đến lần đầu vào năm 1876 bởi nhà toán học người Pháp Esdourad Lucas. Nó được đặt tên theo François Raoul Perrin, một nhà toán học Pháp khác nghiên cứu về dãy này năm 1899. * Theo Cephalon Cordylon, trong khi lý tưởng của Steel Meridian và The Perrin Sequence không xung đột với nhau thì sự khác nhau trong cách thức giải quyết tranh chấp lại có; một bên giải quyết bằng nắm đấm còn bên kia lại sử dụng thương thuyết, gây nên sự bất đồng trong mối quan của hai bên, mặc dù nó cũng có thể là do sự tương khắc giữa hai nền văn hóa Grineer và Corpus trong hàng thế kỷ qua - một mối thù hận không thể được diễn tả chỉ qua lời nói. * Một nguyên nhân khiến cho Arbiters Of Hexis đối lập với The Perrin Sequence có thể là vì các Thẩm Phán nhìn thấy tiềm năng rộng lớn và vĩ đại của các Tenno, trong khi phương pháp giải quyết xung đột của Sequence làm những Tenno không khác gì các thương gia tầm thường. * Dù trông có vẻ kỳ, New Loka và Perrin Sequence hợp tác với nhau có lẽ vì họ cùng chung góc nhìn về một thế giới hòa bình mới. Mục tiêu của hai bên vẫn tương đối giống nhau, mặc cho mỗi bên có một cách riêng để hoàn thiện nó. * Tên của lãnh đạo Perrin Sequence là Ergo Glast, tiết lộ tại bản . Ông ta được xây dựng dưới hình tượng một người hết lòng vì mục tiêu của Perrin Sequence, sẵn sàng hy sinh gần như mọi thứ để đạt được "hòa bình chung". Ông ta là học trò của Frohd Bek, người đã phát triển lại một trong những thiết kế mà Glast tự hào nhất - bộ vi xử lý Animo - để áp dụng vào một AI chiến đấu dưới cỗ máy Ambulas mới. * The Perrin Sequence là một trong bốn Syndicate hiện có riêng nhiệm vụ cho mình (ở đây là Ván Cược Của Gambit (The Glast Gambit)). * The Perrin Sequence cũng là Syndicate thứ hai công khai ủng hộ Tenno trong các cuộc xung đột, chủ yếu trong các màn đánh boss, Syndicate đầu tiên làm việc này là Steel Meridian.